muppetsfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 4734
Cold Open Cookie Monster introduces the four seasons and has a cookie for each one. He concludes any season is best for cookie eating. Scene #1 It's a lovely autumn day on Sesame Street. At Hooper's Store, Alan carves pumpkins, while Chris bemoans raking leaves, especially when the wind runs his pile. As they go inside to warm up, Abby, Elmo and Rudy come by to play in the leaf piles. Abby and Elmo are looking forward to Halloween, but Rudy confesses he doesn't understand the concept of "seasons." Abby whips up a magical chart to illustrate them. Alan invites them inside, but Rudy stays out to play in the leaves some more, discovering Abby's discarded wand on the ground. Scene #2 Postman Grover happens by, sneezing. He tells Rudy he has caught a cold, which makes him sad; fall is his favorite season and his cold prevents him from smelling the leaves and hearing their pleasant "crunch." He wishes it could be any other season, inspiring Rudy to cheer him up magically. He waves Abby's wand and recites a spell, where the seasons will change the next time Grover sneezes. Scene #3 Grover trots up the stoop of 123 Sesame Street and sneezes, changing the season to winter. He cannot believe his eyes when he sees everything covered with snow, when he sneezes again, chaining it to spring, with flowers everywhere. Another sneeze brings on summer, with the hot blazing sun, until Grover inadvertently restores everything to fall. He chalks his experience up to his cold toying with his imagination. He sneezes again, bringing back winter. Scene #4 Grover makes his way down, on the ice, and goes home to get a warmer coat. The others all have fun in the snow and invite Julia to help build their snowman. Grover runs into Nina, who comments on the strange weather. Grover sneezes again, turning the seasons to spring. All the young ones play in the puddles, while Grover goes to dress lighter. He sneezes, yet again, making it summer. Big Bird fans himself as the others head for the pool. Scene #4 Grover's condition worsens, sneezing several times within seconds, causing the seasons to change and bombarding him with the elements. He, Nina, Abby and Rudy take shelter from the spring rain with Chris under the Hooper's awning. They finally connect that every time Grover sneezes, the seasons change. Rudy admits to causing the spell, wishing it would make Grover happy. Grover sneezes until it turns back to fall, when Abby undoes the spell. Everyone goes to play in the leaves, despite Chris' cries of protest. Muppets Abby Cadabby leads a song in a song to introduce the letter of the day - S. Animation S is for Seasons: A boy describes the four seasons using paper cut-outs. Smart Cookies Lady Crunchington hires the Smart Cookies to guard her from the Crumb while she enjoys her day at the beach. The Crumb sneaks by Cookie Monster, disguised as a lobster, and unleashes his "Typhoon Macaroon" into the sea, causing a storm while Lady Crunchington floats in the water. Miss Fortune divines that they need a board to save her and Cookie Monster assumes she means cardboard or an ironing board. Eventually, he thinks about the clue and grabs a surfboard, which they all ride to save Lady Crunchington. They then chase the Crumb down the coastline, Baywatch-style. Muppets Cookie Monster and friends sing as they wait for the number of the day, which is how many cookies are being baked for him (to eat). Today's number is 4. Muppets / Celebrity Feist performs a spoof of her song "1-2-3-4" as various Muppets help her count. Elmo's World: Seasons Scene #4 Abby prepares a cup of hot cocoa for Grover, whose cold has worsened unfortunately. He sneezes again and Abby produces an umbrella, just in case.